


劝英雄·莫回首

by Dempster



Series: all尹 [11]
Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 卧底归来 不可思异
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dempster/pseuds/Dempster
Summary: 你眉眼无瑕，没有杂质也没有我。劝英雄莫回首，却难解我的心愁。





	劝英雄·莫回首

老城的居民区里横七竖八的停着各种生锈的废旧自行车，残破低矮的墙头上堆满了绿色的啤酒瓶，阳光都懒得光顾的小巷子里开着一家纹身店。贴满各种纹身照片的玻璃门紧闭，挂着蜘蛛网的招牌上依稀看得见纹身两个字。  
正值三伏天，脱了壳的蝉挂在枝头不停地叫着，吵得人心烦。  
“妈的，叫个屁，叫得老子心烦。老头儿还活着吗？”剃了双耳边的头发，梳着背头的男人站在玻璃门前敲门。看起来不过二十出头的脸透露着不耐烦，双臂上的纹身却是年深日久褪了点色。无袖的皮马甲下穿了件黑色背心，从上到下都是黑的，在这烈日下不热才怪。暴露在阳光下的皮肤被晒的通红，脚踢着门框发出巨大的响声。  
“来了，来了，谁啊？”略显不耐烦的声音从房间里传出来。  
门外的男人没有回应，一直拍打着门，直到房间内的人把门拉开。看见门口站着的人，立马点头哈腰的说：“威廉哥啊，你怎么有空来了啊？”  
“怎么开门这么慢？关门了？你家老爷子呢？”  
“老头子回乡下烧纸去了，上个星期走的，明后两天就回来了。威廉哥，你要是想纹身不用等老头子回来。”说着把威廉往房间里面请。  
房间里开了空调，消了几分炎热，威廉的火气也消了不少。轻车熟路的躺上纹身台，举起两条纹满纹身胳臂对着吊灯看。“颜色淡了，补个色。”  
“威廉哥，你这个纹身那么多年了，反正颜色都淡了，不如洗了换一个花纹呗。我手艺不比老头子差。”  
“小屁孩，哪来那么多话！我可不想当你的小白鼠。”威廉往男孩脑袋上拍了一下，伸出胳膊让他补色。  
“威廉哥，那你跟我说说你的故事呗，老头子在的时候不让我听，他说出来混的都不是好人。我现在成年了，我觉得威廉哥不是坏人。”  
“我能有什么故事。听你老子的话，好好读书，别整天想些有的没的，让你家老子听见又得打你。闭上嘴，动作快点，我晚上还要出门。”  
四方会明面上的生意是四方集团，房地产什么的都做。威廉算得上四方会老大身边的红人，帮着老大管暗地里的买卖。不到十七岁威廉就出来混，说的好听点叫混社会，说白了就是游手好闲不学无术。但做事干净利落，对兄弟又十分仗义，被韩九爷看中了，一直带在身边。  
那时候韩九爷还也不是四方会的老大，顶多算是老大身边的红人。可没过几个月，发生一起帮派斗争，老大被对家弄死了，临死前把四方会交给了韩九爷。韩九爷可是只老狐狸，第二年就把四方会洗白，有了现在的四方集团。明面上做慈善，暗地里洗钱贩毒走私军火，只要能赚钱没有不做的。  
跟了韩九爷那么多年，威廉自然倍受信任，更何况威廉还救过韩九爷一命，暗地里的所有生意基本上都让他帮忙打理。四方会三条贩毒线，两条都要经过威廉的手，韩九爷说过，以后的四方会多少都得有他威廉一半。  
“威廉哥，补好了，您看看。”  
对着镜子看了一圈，威廉点点头，从口袋里拿出几张钞票塞给男孩。“手艺不错，快赶上你老子了。”  
“威廉哥，满意就行，我……”  
咣的一声巨响，吓得男孩把没说完的话咽了回去。有什么东西撞上了店铺的门，门外的巷子里一阵喊打喊杀的声音。  
“在老子地盘上闹事？我去看看，是哪个兔崽子。”  
“威廉哥我也去。”  
“你在这呆着，别瞎凑热闹。”  
刚出门，威廉就看见巷子尽头有四五个人，拿着棍子围着一个人。那人一直往后退，被逼到了墙角。旁边一圈人威廉看了一遍，没一个眼熟的，被围住的那个也不认识。不管什么事，在自己地盘上闹事就是不行。  
“喂，你们混哪里的？”威廉喊了一声，往巷子里走。  
“西三路大山哥。你什么人，别找事啊，不然连你一起打。”  
被围住的男人似乎没打算跟这群人打，一直在逃，被逼的走投无路了。趁着威廉吸引了这群人的注意力，男人几下打倒一个人，抢来根铁棍，开始反击。  
有了威廉的帮助，两人很快便把这群人全部撂倒。  
“身手不错。”威廉点了根烟，一手插在口袋里，吐了口烟圈问：“叫什么名字？混哪里的？”  
“我叫秦越。”男人扔掉手里的铁棒，皱着眉看威廉，抬手擦了擦嘴角渗出的血。“跟他们一样西三路上的。”  
“怎么得罪的这群人，西三路的大山怎么说也是个人物字号，你跑的了和尚跑不了庙。说说，欠钱还是得罪人了？万一我能帮你呢？”  
秦越上下打量了一遍威廉，除了胳膊上的纹身狰狞一点，那张脸看起来跟未成年似的。“你？你成年吗？”  
“操，老子今年二十四了，你眉毛下面那俩窟窿留着喘气用的啊？老子出来混的时候你不知道在哪呢!”  
“烟，给我一根。”接过烟，秦越靠在墙边，说：“跟他们一样，我也是跟大山哥混的。前一段时间有人来店里闹事，让我给打了，结果得罪了人。有人到大山哥的场子里放货，说我吞了大山哥的货自己放，我气不过把店砸了。大山哥派人追杀我。”  
“看你也有点能耐，我叫威廉，韩九爷手下的。以后跟我混？我罩着你。”威廉掐了烟，蹲下来，把烟头往还在地上打滚的人身上一按，男人大声哀嚎。“回去跟大山说，在他自己地盘上怎么闹我都不管，踩在我威廉的地盘上，就别怪我不客气。”  
秦越吐出一口烟雾，“跟你混有什么好处？”  
威廉起身，摸了摸自己耳边的碎发，皱着眉却带着几分笑意，“反正你也回不去了，只要你出现在西三路肯定有人追着砍你。自己想想，出了这个小区，可都是西三路。”  
秦越犹豫了一下，点头答应。“行，我跟你混。”  
威廉得逞似的咧嘴一笑，“叫声威廉哥听听。”  
秦越极不情愿的喊了这个比自己小了三岁的人一声，“威廉哥。”  
跟着威廉往巷子外面走，秦越拿出手机发出一条信息，随即清空了聊天记录。

 

刚开始威廉只是让秦越看看场子，没想到秦越挺有能力，试过几次没什么问题，威廉干脆让他在自己身边帮忙，出门还能当个保镖用。  
偶尔威廉会带着秦越去追债，威廉用的全是些不入流的招，连违法都算不上。刚开始想秦越不通，为什么追债还要威廉亲自动手，后来才明白，这个人喜欢拔别人牙，不打麻药那种，掰开嘴直接下钳子。牙拔出来，一嘴的血，秦越看着都疼。可威廉却一直在笑，笑的连眼睛都没了。  
吃东西的时候也不好好吃，非得先吐舌头，跟猫似的把食物卷进嘴里，可配上那双眼睛却像蛇吐信子一般。说不上来的，色情。每次站在旁边看威廉吃虾，秦越总会不自觉微微一硬以示尊敬。  
秦越是卧底，在公安局还有一个名字，化妆侦查员。百城禁毒会战打响，秦越的任务就是接近洪川市最大的毒枭韩九爷的手下威廉，接近威廉拿到韩九爷涉毒证据。可两个月过去了，别说四方会贩毒的证据，秦越就连韩九爷的面都没见过。  
每天在威廉面前晃悠，别说威廉看他能看烦，他看威廉都看烦了。一个卧底，一个毒枭，有什么话聊？每次看到威廉，要么就是起邪念，要么就是想赶快结束任务亲手把这个毒枭送进监狱。

这天晚上秦越和兄弟们在仓库正百无聊赖。  
威廉接了个电话，回过头对秦越说：“九爷谈生意，要我一起，你跟我一起去。”  
两个多月了，秦越在威廉身边虽然算不上心腹，但也算是个红人。从谈生意的时候让他守门到站在威廉身边。今天威廉愿意带着他去见韩九爷，至少说明威廉已经完全信任秦越。  
秦越跟威廉一起去了一家酒店，四方集团名下的。一共二十层，十三层往下是餐饮娱乐，往上是酒店房间。跟着威廉上了六楼，整一层除了服务员没有其他客人，门口站着两个保镖，见到威廉毕，两个保镖恭毕敬地请他们进去。  
跟着威廉往里面走，只见一个四五十岁的男人坐在圆桌靠近落地窗的位置，喝着红酒往外看。威廉走近男人，弯腰叫了声九爷。秦越也连忙跟着叫韩九爷。威廉移开椅子，直接坐在韩九爷身旁，翘着二郎腿看着比韩九爷还像爷。秦越就是个马仔自觉的站在威廉身后，偷眼打量着韩九爷。  
面慈，可心不心善，笑里藏刀。桌子旁靠着一根手杖，整根的紫檀木，手握的位置盘着一条蛇，眼睛里嵌着的那两颗红宝石，和它的主人一样泛着寒光。听着这爷俩聊家常，秦越不自觉的往威廉身上瞟。  
黑色的长袖衬衫挡住了两条花臂，衬得手腕脖颈格外白皙。手指上夸张的戒指显得十指修长骨节分明。一双桃花眼笑起来总会挤出几道皱纹。他要不是毒枭，或许有机会能坐在一起喝两杯酒。  
等了一会儿，客人才姗姗来迟。韩九爷和威廉连忙起身迎接。  
能叫威廉一起的生意，自然不是什么干净的营生。酒过韩九巡，菜过五味。生意谈成了，可威廉已经喝趴下了。客人一直敬酒，威廉替韩九爷挡酒，红的白的加在一起硬生生灌了四五瓶。客人离开时，威廉已经趴在桌子上睡着了。  
韩九爷看了眼威廉，对秦越说：“听说威廉挺器重你的？”  
“全靠威廉哥提点。”  
“威廉在我面前可没少提起你，说你精明能干。以后好好跟着威廉好好干，我也不会亏待你。带着威廉去楼上休息吧。”说完韩九爷扔了张房卡在桌子上，起身走了。  
威廉酒品挺好，喝醉了不哭不闹，特别安静。秦越架着威廉上楼，开了房门，把威廉扔在床上。  
威廉其实没醉，今天这顿饭其实是韩九爷跟威廉一起设的局，试试秦越有没有什么行动。闭着眼躺在床上，支着耳朵听秦越在干什么。  
没想到一个温热的唇压在自己嘴唇上，牙齿轻轻撕咬着自己的唇。威廉一个激灵，差点把枪摸出来一枪崩了他，想着自己装醉，强忍了下来。秦越愈发放肆，灵活的舌头侵犯着威廉的口腔，双手在威廉身上游走。  
还真不是秦越下道，扶着威廉进房间就闻到一股香味。几分钟的功夫秦越就觉得全身燥热，所有反应都是根据本能。  
第二天醒来，威廉全身酸痛，支起身子却看见罪魁祸首睡的正香。从床头柜上摸到枪，上了膛枪口抵上秦越的太阳穴。秦越很快转醒，眼前却是乌黑的枪管，立马怂了。  
“威廉哥，有话好好说啊。”  
威廉忍着酸痛光着身子跨坐在秦越大腿上，枪口抵在秦越下身，“你昨天晚上做了什么？”  
“没，没有...”看着威廉白净的身子，满身的咬痕和青紫十分明显。秦越不自觉地咽了咽不存在的口水，觉得自己下面又要起了反应。  
威廉挑了挑眉，把枪又往下压了压，“哦？你确定？”  
秦越现在清醒多了，连忙解释，可越解释越乱，“那个，威廉哥，我就是帮你解决了一下生理问题，我...”  
听着这话从秦越嘴里说出来，威廉心里更膈应，气得太阳穴直突突。咬牙切齿的地说道：“你他妈敢压老子，活腻了是吧？嗯？”  
“威廉哥，你听我解释，我喝多了，不是，你喝多了，我，我错了威廉哥，我下次不敢了。”  
“我喝多了？你小子胆儿挺肥啊？管不住下面的东西是不是？要不然我帮你收了他？”  
“能，能管好，不劳威廉哥费心了，我真不敢了。”  
威廉看着秦越的怂样，心里更加烦躁，拽着秦越的领子从他身上下来，一脚踹在秦越腰上，“给老子滚，别让我看见你。”  
威廉扶着腰坐在床上骂娘，动一下都浑身酸痛。看着秦越在自己面前晃来晃去就恨不得一枪崩了他。

最近洪川不太平，周边几个市也不太平，不少帮会都出了事，韩九爷不放心，让威廉去清理门户。  
有人看见秦越偷偷摸摸的打电话，告诉了威廉。韩九爷那边不知道收到什么风，让威廉去查秦越的手机，可翻来覆去查了几遍也没查到什么。  
把手机扔给秦越，对着所有兄弟说话，可眼神却往秦越那瞟。“条子的可一年多没碰过韩九爷的账了，不知道最近抽什么风开始查账，手下的兄弟们都机灵着点。”  
这些天四方会的事多了起来，秦越整天在威廉面前晃来晃去。一想起那天晚上的事，威廉就一肚子气。趁着手下兄弟都在做事，威廉把人揪进仓库的酒窖里，压在墙边。  
“唉，那天我帮了你一次，你欠我个人情，不如让我干一次解解心火？”威廉从秦越身上摸出枪，卸了弹夹抵上秦越下半身。  
秦越毕竟是警校毕业，擒拿格斗都是优，攥住威廉的手腕，反手便把威廉禁锢在自己与墙壁之间，稍微一用力，威廉手中的枪便掉在地上。右手被压在墙上，左手被反剪在身后，威廉扭着腰让秦越放开。可威廉这一扭腰，把秦越的邪火全勾了上来。  
“枪这东西太危险。威廉哥说的是那天晚上的事吗？”说着顶了下胯。秦越当然知道，威廉说的是韩九爷查手机的事，偏偏揣着明白装糊涂，故意戏弄威廉。“威廉哥把我叫到这么隐蔽的地方，不就是想做点什么吗？只要威廉哥有需要，我可以随叫随到。”  
秦越在威廉耳边说话，鼻息喷在耳朵上，烧的耳廓通红。牙齿咬上威廉的耳垂，小心研磨着。  
“你妈的，秦越，放开我。”威廉用力挣扎了几下，没能挣脱开束缚，耳垂却被咬的生疼。  
“晚了。麻烦威廉哥，先帮我灭灭火了。”  
秦越将威廉的双手反剪在身后，一只手轻巧的将两只腕子攥在一起。单手解开威廉的腰带，轻轻一勾，裤子便顺着大腿滑了下去，堆在脚腕处。  
“你他妈的敢，老子一定把你剁碎了喂狗。”  
“牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流。外面不知道多少兄弟窥觊着你的身体，说不定打飞机的时候想的都是他们的老大呢。”  
“闭嘴。”  
秦越隔着内裤揉捏着威廉的分身，从囊袋到龟头，每一寸都被秦越熟练的挑弄，形状姣好的分身很快在秦越手中硬了起来。肩膀抵在墙上实在不舒服，秦越松开钳制威廉的手，让他将双臂撑在墙上。一只手揉弄着分身，另一只手撩开衣摆，在威廉胸前游走，手指玩弄着一边的乳头。或揉弄或拉扯，在秦越手指的挑拨下，乳头和分身都挺立起来，铃口吐出的液体将内裤濡成深色。  
被秦越抚慰的舒服了，威廉双臂支撑着身体，双腿微微打颤。扯下底裤，帮威廉脱了鞋袜，秦越抱起下半身赤裸的威廉，走进里面的房间把威廉放在桌子上。揉捏着威廉大腿根的软肉，引导着那人向两侧张开双腿。浓密的毛发间，粉嫩的分身笔直的挺立着，铃口不断向外吐着晶莹的液体。  
“威廉哥，下面那么干净，该不会还没尝过女人的滋味吧？”秦越说着，用手套弄起已经抬头的分身。  
“你他妈闭嘴！要做就快点，哪来那么多废话！你是不是不行？”威廉对着秦越一挑眉，“你不行让我来啊。”别看威廉在外一副心狠手辣的样子，实际上还是个雏儿，手下看了四五间夜总会，除了收账连门都没进去过，纯情的要命。  
秦越笑着，“威廉哥，等一会儿可别求着我操你。”  
说着秦越低头含住威廉的分身，男人性器的檀腥味并不是很重，尺寸倒是不小。含住柱头，舌头舔弄着龟头上每一道纹路，不时舔去铃口溢出的液体。威廉推搡着秦越的头，可秦越却含的更深，口腔包裹着粉嫩的柱身，不断分泌出大量的唾液来回吞吐，口水沾满了柱身在灯光下泛着色情的粉色，分不清上面沾满的是秦越的口水，还是威廉自己的淫水。抬眼去看威廉的表情，双颊绯红檀口微张，眯着眼睛享受着秦越的服务。大开的双腿已经并拢，夹着秦越，扭腰做着活塞运动。  
秦越的双手也没闲着，配合着吞吐的节奏揉捏着柱身下发硬的囊袋。威廉哪里受过这样刺激，拽着秦越的头发向外扯，囊袋里的液体似要被秦越的双手挤弄出来。威廉口中的喘息声愈发粗重，似乎马上就要射出来。可秦越依旧卖力的吞吐着，不时用指尖刮弄一下会阴处，威廉仰着脖子，一手握着桌沿不让自己摔下去，一手推着秦越的头欲拒还迎。  
将分身整根含入口中，龟头已经深入秦越的咽喉，秦越不断作出吞咽的动作，食道收缩刺激着龟头。几次深喉，威廉的分身便颤颤巍巍的作出临近高潮的预警。分身在秦越的伺候下濒临高潮，可秦越却用舌头堵住了铃口，让威廉无法发泄。如同婴孩吮吸着母乳，卖力地吮吸着柱身，手指轻轻刮搔着囊袋。不满的呻吟声从威廉口中泻出，被推到云端却得不到释放的感觉实在难受的紧。不断扭动着身体，试图躲开舌头的包裹。铃口和柱身不断痉挛，秦越不在为难威廉，突然移开舌尖，温热的精液喷射而出，尽数宣泄在秦越嘴里。  
刚发泄过的分身软绵绵的，将分身和口中的精液吐出，浓稠的精液混着晶莹的口水沾满了柱身。秦越起身按着威廉的肩膀让他躺在桌子上，倾身吻了下去，将口中残余的精液渡到威廉口中。一只手握着刚刚发泄过还沾满精液的分身上下撸动，精液顺着柱身滴落在毛发上，滑过会阴被后面的小嘴吃了进去。  
沾满秽物的吻绵长而粗暴，秦越单方面索取着威廉口中的空气，威廉的脸颊因缺氧而变得通红。秦越的手指配合肛口张合的节奏打转，趁着肛口张开一丝缝隙，一根手指闯进小穴。异物侵入的不适感让威廉猛地推开秦越，获得空气后的整具身体都瘫软下来，如离水濒死的鱼张合着鱼鳃，来不及吞咽的涎水顺着脸颊滴在桌面上。括约肌渐渐放松，肠壁随着呼吸的节奏绞缠着指腹。手指一边深入，一边按压着肠壁，终于在食指完全没入时，按压到一点凸起，威廉的身子不自觉的颤栗，张嘴从嗓子里发出舒适的呻吟。  
两根手指挤进穴口。威廉躺在桌子上盯着天花板出神，任由秦越解开他上衣的扣子，舔舐着胸前已被玩弄到肿胀的红缨。威廉突然不合时宜的说：“秦越，你要是卧底怎么办？”  
秦越愣了一下，但手上的动作没有停下。威廉的话提醒了秦越，他是卧底，是警察，而张开腿躺在自己身下的是个大毒枭，手上拿着沾满鲜血的钱的毒枭。秦越心中的恨意突然涌了上来，他现在抓不了威廉，但可以折磨他，让他在自己身下求饶，早晚有一天，自己要亲手把这个毒枭送进监狱。没等威廉适应两个手指第三根手指便挤了进去。秦越咬着威廉的耳垂，用气音回答，“威廉哥，我要是卧底，你还敢跟我上床吗？”  
威廉没回应，秦越也不想得到答案，抽出手指放出自己的性器。握住威廉的一只脚腕，向他上半身翻折，膝盖快要抵上胸口。臀肉间隐蔽的肛口微微张开一条缝隙，狰狞的阳具青筋毕露，鸡蛋大小的龟头抵上粉色的穴口，不等小穴完全放松下来，巨大的阳具猛地插入，威廉仰着脖子将身体弓成一个拱形。  
“啊！”威廉痛苦的叫出声，推不开秦越攥住脚腕的手，也推不开按住胯骨的手，双手胡乱挥舞，摸到桌沿，死死扣住桌沿指节攥到发白。  
松开威廉的脚腕，修长的双腿颤抖着缠上秦越的腰，毫无经验的后穴努力适应着快要把甬道撕裂的性器。双手按在威廉的胯骨上，向两侧施力，后穴随着胯骨的运动收缩的更紧。秦越死死扣着威廉的胯骨，用尽全力将性器全部没入，恨不得将囊袋也塞进狭窄的甬道。终于将性器整根没入甬道，秦越长出一口气，看着威廉平整的小腹微微隆起，隔着皮肉似乎都能描绘出身体里性器的形状。  
秦越拉着威廉的手放在他自己的小腹上，“威廉哥，摸一摸，你的肚子都被我干大了。”  
性器不止填满了威廉紧致的甬道，酸胀感甚至让威廉产生了被顶到胃部的错觉。“好涨...”  
甬道还没完全适应，秦越便缓缓抽动起自己的阳具，肠肉死死缠着柱身，就连挺动都十分困难。艰难的抽插了几下，肠道渐渐适应了男人的尺寸，张着嘴要把男人的性器吞的更深。秦越本就没打算怜香惜玉，抽插没有之前那般困难，秦越便大力的冲撞起来，每一次冲撞都会将阳具完全退出然后再全部深入，每一次都准确无误的碾过威廉的敏感点。  
敏感点被碾过，电流便从后穴传遍全身，刺激着前面刚发泄不久的分身。在没有爱抚的情况下分身又抬起来头，随着男人的挺动一下下打在被撑得鼓起的小腹上。甬道里逐渐分泌出肠液，淫液随着抽插不断被带出，打湿了秦越根部的毛发。下身交合的地方，随着肢体的碰撞发出声响，粘稠的液体被拍打成泡沫，淫糜的水声伴随着拍打声回荡在房间里。  
威廉的意识在男人的操干下逐渐迷失，泪眼婆娑的望着辛勤耕耘的男人。酸痛中的快感让威廉无暇顾及羞耻二字。下身在秦越的压制下根本无法动弹，情欲吞噬了理智，可疼痛却撕扯着他的身体。“慢点...好痛...”  
本就无意让威廉舒服，秦越怎么会顺着威廉的心愿。变换着角度折磨着脆弱的肠壁，大力碾过敏感点，引起身下人不住地战栗。“为什么帮我？”  
沉湎于情欲，威廉沙哑着声音结结巴巴地回应，“我…喜欢你…秦越…我喜欢你…啊！慢点…”  
听到威廉的表白，秦越觉得更恶心了，被一个毒枭喜欢，真是令人作呕。秦越更加大力的冲撞，撞碎了威廉的声音，支离破碎的话语只分得清喘息和呻吟。  
粗暴的冲撞让威廉觉得自己只是秦越用来发泄欲望的，甚至觉得他不过是个人形的飞机杯而已。威廉不知道秦越怎么看他，可威廉却发现自己不知道从什么时候开始，喜欢上了这个在他身上发疯的男人。  
泪眼婆娑的望向秦越，试图从秦越的眼神里得到一点回应。四目相对，威廉发现，秦越的眼睛里很干净，没有一丝杂质也没有他。  
被威廉看的有点心虚，秦越将自己的阳具退出，抱着威廉翻了个身，让他趴在桌子上。发软的双腿撑不住身体，软软的瘫在秦越怀里。可秦越却按着他的腰让他贴着桌面，威廉只能踮起脚尖勉强不让自己太痛苦。粗壮的性器重新深入甬道，似要将威廉钉死在桌子上。  
喜欢这个借口实在太蹩脚，可各怀鬼胎的两个人都没有细想，毕竟男人在床上的话没有一句话是可信的。  
“威廉哥，我也很喜欢你啊。你的屁股可比女人紧多了，死死的咬着我不愿意放。我要是不把它喂饱，威廉哥也不会舒服吧？”  
“慢点…太深了…”后穴的冲撞不能满足前面分身的欲望，威廉伸手要去自己套弄前端的分身却被秦越阻止了。  
“不深怎么能喂饱威廉哥这张贪吃的嘴呢？不能碰前面，要用后面高潮才会爽。”扒下还挂在肩头的衬衫，从身后在手腕处打了个结，将威廉的双手缚在身后。  
威廉的背部很好看，凸起的琵琶骨似蝴蝶翅膀；臀部和腰椎连接处的两侧凹出腰窝，如水泊中的漩涡。白皙的皮肤上连一颗多余的黑点都找不到，被性欲染成淡粉色，在昏黄的灯光下格外色情。双臂本应该一样白皙，却被狰狞的花臂遮住了。蝤蛴般的脖颈让人想要其折断。  
疯狂的想法冒了出来便止不住，秦越抽出自己的腰带套上威廉的脖颈，用力向后拉扯。双臂被束缚在身后，威廉只能拼命向后仰着头，扭动身子挣扎。皮带如同缰绳一般控制着身下人，威廉痛苦的挣扎让秦越的施暴欲得到了满足。窒息感让威廉的每一块肌肉都在禁脔，后穴不断收缩将，脑海中甚至能描绘出身体里那肉刃的模样。  
体内的冲撞并没有停下，每一次深入，皮带便收紧一分。粉嫩的穴口被干的向外翻出殷红的嫩肉。濒死间，前端没得到抚慰的分身如同失禁般射出一股稀薄的精水，眼前一黑威廉便昏了过去。松开皮带，威廉如获新生，可施暴的人根本没注意到威廉已经昏了过去，继续施虐。刚刚高潮过的身体瘫软下来，可后穴却不正常的痉挛作出排泄般的律动。体内的肉刃逆着规律侵犯着他的身体，终于在九浅一深的抽插中结束了这场单方施虐的交媾。  
滚烫的精液在甬道深处释放，烫的肠壁条件反射似的又跳动几次。离开肠道的性器带出不少淫水和点点白浊，扶着性器将柱身上的秽物涂抹在臀瓣上。手一松，威廉的身子没了支撑，重重摔在了地板上。精液从威廉合不拢的后穴流出，划过布满掐痕的臀瓣滴在地板上。  
秦越泄愤似的往威廉身上踢了两脚，见威廉还没醒过来，也没发善心把人抱出来。整理好衣服出了酒窖，秦越才想起来还没帮威廉松绑。已经到了仓库也懒得再折回去，反正绑的不算紧，一会儿就能挣开。

马路两旁都是各色的小吃铺，有些生意红火的店会把桌子摆到人行道上。还没到饭点，来吃东西的人很少，远远就看见一家店门口坐着一位客人。  
那人不紧不慢的一根根挑着碗里的米线，碗里剩下的米线都数的清根数，看来男人是有意等他。威廉拽过一把椅子坐在男人对面，“要不是听手下兄弟说，你喜欢吃这家的米线，我还真找不到你。怎么？怕把我玩死了，你先跑路了？放心，我没那么容易死。”  
“老板，再来碗米线。”秦越对着店里喊了一句，低下头继续挑着米线。咽了嘴里嚼的，秦越头也没抬，对威廉说：“这家店十几年了，味道一直没变过，挺香的。”  
说话的功夫，米线已经被端了上来。奶白色的汤汁上飘着一层金黄色的鸭油，肉酱香菜葱花堆在米线上。威廉现在不怎么饿，但闻到米线的香味，肚子里的馋虫被勾醒了。  
一双筷子递到威廉面前。“尝尝，鸭油隔热看不出来下面的米线是热是凉，小心烫。”  
威廉也不客气，伸手接过筷子。从碗里捞出的米线晶莹剔透，嚼起来也很有弹性。第一口没吃出什么特别，接连几口下肚，威廉也吃出点滋味，汤汁油而不腻，米线煮的恰到好处爽口劲道。两人低着头吃着各自碗里的米线，只听得见对方咀嚼食物的声音，和马路上不时传来的鸣笛声。  
秦越两三口就吃完了剩下的几根，坐直身子看着威廉。洪川市已经入秋了，天气开始转凉，秦越穿上了薄线衣，可威廉还穿着单的衬衫。思量了很久才开口，“天凉了，多穿点衣服。”  
威廉嘴里塞满了米线，抬眼打量着秦越，不明白他为什么突然那么贴心，也没在意继续吃着东西。跟有人和他抢饭似的，一口塞的满满的，嚼着嘴里的东西把腮帮子撑得鼓鼓的，咽下去之后再一点点把米线嗦进去。  
所谓杀人者诛心。不是秦越突然良心发现，而是收到消息，这个月韩九爷有一次大型毒品交易，有可能会亲自出面。秦越必须在毒品流入市场前协同缉毒大队将韩九爷以及四方会一网打尽。在短时间内能拿到确切情报的只有威廉，既然威廉喜欢他，不如将计就计。  
“威廉。”秦越郑重其事的叫着威廉的名字，“我想了想，我们可以试着处一下。”  
咳咳咳，一个不注意，威廉被嘴里的食物呛到，捂着嘴直咳嗽。气喘匀了，有些不敢相信的问:“真的？”语气中夹杂着兴奋，像极了出游前夜的小学生。  
秦越点点头，起身从口袋里摸出一张二十的纸币压在碗下。“试试吧。”  
试试，这两个字。秦越说的有多轻描淡写，威廉就有多重视。  
感情这东西很难说，比如威廉第一次在巷子里见到秦越就对他产生了好感，再比如秦越第一次见到威廉的照片时便心生厌恶。  
利用威廉的感情，秦越不是没感到内疚，但是想到自己死在毒贩手里的妹妹，连局死去的妻女，便不再纠结。秦越进行卧底侦查，他每多查一克毒品，多抓一名毒贩，百姓就少受一份伤害。  
和秦越在一起，威廉自然是开心的，可和秦越上床却让他十分纠结。没有前戏没有扩张，草草的清洁后，被死命攥住胯骨从后方侵入。粗大的性器残暴的折磨着脆弱的肠道，每一次冲撞都恨不得将他的身体撕裂一般。痛，真的太痛了，无论威廉主动还是被动，最终都会变成秦越单方面的强暴，直到威廉被做到昏迷。在床上秦越就像变了一个人似的，疯狂、暴虐。威廉感受不到性爱带来的欢愉，感受到的只有痛苦，被皮带勒着脖子做到高潮，口鼻按在枕头间被做到射精，在浴室里被按进灌满水的浴缸里做到失禁...  
秦越从不在威廉的床上过夜，做完就走，也从来不会帮威廉清理。直到威廉醒来，身边的早就没有了温度，稍微动一下身子便有夹杂着猩红血迹的液体从后穴流出，散了架的身体诉说着昨夜的疯狂。  
一成不变的后入，只是因为秦越不想看见威廉痛苦的表情。即便知道威廉会感到疼痛，秦越也不会施舍哪怕半点温柔。威廉哭着求他轻点，他只是冷淡的回应，“你不想要就算了，以后都不会再做了。”  
威廉想逃，却不想拒绝秦越；他怕疼，但为了秦越他可以咬着牙忍受。可他想从秦越那里讨得一个吻，甚至一个拥抱都很难。像泄欲玩具一般任凭秦越摆弄，似心脏被攥住一般难耐，威廉从心底里怕了床上疯子一般的秦越。  
威廉的隐忍，秦越都看在眼里，他只觉得威廉活该。卧底怎么可能会喜欢一个大毒枭？他秦越又怎么可能会爱上威廉？

威廉拉着一张臭脸从四方集团走出了，闷闷不乐的坐进副驾驶。  
秦越看了一眼威廉，“心情不好？”  
从威廉手下走的货，两个月被查了三次，换谁谁能高兴？威廉负责的两条毒品运输路线被查了一条，搭进去不少兄弟。韩九爷不放心下个星期的一笔大买卖，特地把威廉叫去安排事情。先是劈头盖脸把他骂了一顿，又交代了几句才让威廉回去。  
威廉点点头，“嗯，九爷发火了，下次再出事要就动家法了。”  
“这警察怎么会知道我们的行动？难不成有鬼？”秦越试探着问。  
威廉看向秦越，“九爷没说，之前已经查过一次了，最近也没有人进过四方会，内鬼不太可能。如果有，会是你吗？”  
“我？开玩笑，我怎么可能是？”秦越偷偷打量了一眼威廉，接着说，“走，去喝酒吧，这段时间太忙了，都没时间一起喝酒了。”  
威廉不是很喜欢酒吧的氛围，空气里混杂着令人兴奋的药剂，舞池里的人疯狂扭动着身体，酒水里混着不明不白的粉末。从刚坐下，秦越就一直在说些有的没的，全是些琐事，说两句就哄着威廉喝酒。威廉一瓶酒都快灌完了，秦越一杯酒还没抿完。  
“最近条子查的那么严，九爷还继续走货吗？”晃着杯子里快化完的冰块，秦越问威廉。  
威廉趴在吧台上，抬眼看秦越，“走，为什么不走？条子算个屁。九爷不仅要走，还得走批大的。”  
秦越手上的动作顿了一下，问威廉，“有多大？”  
威廉傻笑，半边脸埋在臂弯里，眨着一只眼睛看秦越。“你亲我一下我就告诉你。”  
秦越有些嫌弃的收回目光。  
“很大，很大，九爷亲自走货，你说有多大？这批货特别重要，一定不能出事，九爷会亲自去，亲自盯着。”威廉闭上眼自顾自的说着。  
秦越知道最近四方会有一宗大生意，但没想到韩九爷会亲自出马。连忙将消息通知给连局，秦越收到的回复也确定，近期有一批境外贩毒团伙和洪川大小毒枭都取得了联系，最后选择和韩九爷交易。  
这次四方会的交易，是抓捕韩九爷以及剿灭四方会最好的机会。  
行动出发前，秦越把交易地点发了出去。可秦越没想到，上了车，走的却是另一条路。韩九爷临时改变了交易地点，就连威廉也没有提前被通知。威廉和秦越在一辆车上，秦越看着窗外从楼房到麦田最后开进山里。  
车子在一处弯道停下，不远处依稀看见一座吊脚楼。秦越、威廉还有几个人一起下车往吊脚楼的方向走。秦越找了个借口自己一个人去方便，但又不能走太长时间，没等消息全部发出去就连忙关机回去。  
刚到屋旁就看见韩九爷在打电话，脸上愈发难看。秦越跟着威廉走到韩九爷身边，点点头，小声喊了句，“九爷。”  
韩九爷挂了电话，笑着对威廉说，“还好今天临时换了地方，不然现在我就坐在里面跟条子喝茶聊天了。”摆摆手让人来搜威廉一行人。  
下了威廉和秦越身上的枪，收了两人的手机。秦越这才明白是中计了，韩九爷这只老狐狸，就连威廉也没有完全信任。韩九爷站在门口跟威廉和秦越聊天，聊得都是和行动无关的话题。不大会儿，从里面出来一个人，小声在韩九爷耳边说了几句，将两部手机交给韩九爷，转头又回去了。  
韩九爷低头翻看着其中一部手机，秦越的心都提到了嗓子眼，四处寻找出逃的机会。和韩九爷根本没给秦越留机会，拿起枪对着秦越的腿便是一枪。  
秦越一个趔趄摔倒在地，捂着流血的腿疼得直打滚。威廉连忙蹲下来帮秦越止血，转头去看韩九爷，“九爷？您这是什么意思？”  
韩九爷把枪退了膛，按亮刚才翻看的手机，扔到威廉面前，“什么意思？你自己看吧。整天抱着个定时炸弹亏你还能睡的安稳。”  
“九爷，这是不是有什么误会？”  
“误会？我给你个机会，你的人，我让你自己处理。希望你能给我一个满意的交代。”韩九爷转身对手下人说：“给他包扎，关起来看着。”  
子弹没有穿过小腿，而是嵌在了腿骨里。荒郊野外哪有医生，草草的止血包扎后，秦越被关在了楼上的房间里。一日三餐都有人送过来，但是威廉一直没有来过。秦越实在猜不透韩九爷想做什么，现在身份败露，怕是难逃一死。秦越不怕死，只是不甘心，凭什么这帮恶徒不能绳之以法。  
第三天到了傍晚，威廉亲自端着晚饭进来看秦越。  
“我以为你打算这样养我一辈子。”  
威廉放下碗筷，坐在床边。“我倒是想。”  
“你打算怎么处置我？杀了我？”  
威廉摇摇头，“我怎么下得去手啊？秦越，我就问你一个问题，如果你不是卧底，我不是毒贩，你会喜欢我吗？”  
秦越没说话，他从来没想过这个问题。讨厌威廉，因为他是毒贩；利用威廉，因为他能接近九爷。可如果抛开这些呢？他秦越和威廉又能有什么交集？感情这东西，向来说不准，也向来不可靠。  
“有什么意义呢？现实已经是这样了。”  
“算了。当我没问过。”把饭递给秦越，威廉起身在房间里转悠。  
天色暗了下来，透过栅栏看得见半边天被烧得通红。等秦越吃完饭，天已经完全暗了下来，月牙挂在树梢，满天找不到一颗星星。威廉打开门出去，喘息间的功夫，秦越在房间里听到碗掉在地上碎裂的声音。秦越拖着受伤的腿往门口挪，开门便看见威廉撂倒了守门的手下。  
“走吧，别走大路。”  
秦越刚走了两步，又被威廉叫住。  
“能最后抱我一下吗？”  
秦越犹豫了一下，没回头，一瘸一拐的身影消失在树林里。

“那个卧底，威廉处理的怎么样了？”韩九爷一边往仓库里走，一边问身旁从仓库里迎出来的人，“把威廉叫过来，我有事交给他办。”  
“韩九爷...”  
韩九爷停下脚步，手杖杵在地上，不耐烦的问，“怎么了？有事快说。”  
小弟结结巴巴地回道：“威，威廉哥...威廉哥，他，他把卧底放走了。”  
“放走了？威廉放走的？威廉人呢？”攥着杖头的手青筋毕露骨节发白。  
“酒...酒窖里，不知道怎么办，只能等您来。秦越是被威廉哥放走的，除了威廉哥没人进过那屋。发现秦越不见就派人去追了，他的腿受了伤，应该跑不了多远，但到现在没找到。”  
手下人把门打开，韩九爷进了酒窖。看见威廉被吊绑在房间里，低着头，本来梳起来的背头散了下来，白净的脸被头发挡了一半，看着又小了几岁。身上的衣服干干净净的，看得出来没受苦。  
看守的人见韩九爷进来，连忙上前解释，“韩九爷，这，我们可没动手。”  
摆摆手让人闭嘴。  
三十多平方的酒窖被隔成三间，最里面一间用来放酒，中间是品酒台。最外面这间经常用来干点不能放明面上的事，谈个道上的买卖，处理个内鬼都在这儿。  
听见有人说话，威廉抬起头，喊了声，“九爷。”  
“把毒品生意交给你之后，三个月被警方查了两次，要不是这次瞒着你挖了个坑，我还真查不出内鬼。威廉，他们说什么我都可以不听，但你得给我个解释。”韩九爷坐在椅子上，有人沏了杯茶放在韩九爷手边的桌子上。在温度偏低的酒窖里，茶水冒着热气，在杯口凝成水滴滑下。  
威廉看着韩九爷，平静地说：“我没什么好解释的，人是我放走的，要打要罚我都认了。”  
韩九爷起身，两步走到威廉面前，扬手便是一巴掌。白皙的脸颊上立刻浮现出红色的手掌印，威廉被打的耳鸣，眼神直发懵。听韩九爷憋着怒气说：“你认了？认什么？认你是叛徒还是认你跟秦越一样是卧底？”  
“对不起。”  
“好，好一句对不起。威廉，你跟了我八年，我把你当自己的孩子。就算是养条狗也该养熟了，我怎么都没想到会是你出卖我。我那么信任你，你是不是觉得我这个老头子就像个傻子一样？”韩九爷长出了一口气，“秦越没回警局，威廉，告诉我他会藏在哪，所有事情我都可以既往不咎。”  
“我不知道。”威廉答的十分坚定。  
转身摸起桌子上的茶杯，一杯还冒着热气的茶连水带茶叶被韩九爷浇到威廉头上。威廉被烫的一激灵，暗红色的茶水顺着脸颊和发丝往下滴，略高于人体温的液体被吸进鼻腔，呛得威廉不住地咳嗽。  
“我再给你一次机会，告诉我他在哪，抓到他给条子一个教训。等过两年我退休了，四方会、四方集团都是你的。”  
“不知道。”  
同样坚定的回答。韩九爷知道威廉的性子，认定的事一定不会改变，可他还是对这个曾经救过他命的孩子抱有一丝幻想。韩九爷用力握着手杖的手已经失了血色，握着手杖中下部，猛地往威廉腹部用力打下去。手握凸起的部分砸在小腹上立马一片淤青。  
“唔...”威廉皱紧了眉头，从额头直往外冒冷汗。闭上眼睛，心里算着时间，秦越现在应该已经躲到安全屋了。  
连续几下打在同一个位置，威廉觉得手杖上那条蛇似乎活了过来，顺着被击打的位置钻进自己的肚子里，撕咬着自己的脏腑。  
“为了那个秦越，那个卧底，值得吗？”  
威廉咬着牙回答：“值不值得，是我的事。九爷，您给我个痛快吧。”  
“想死？没那么容易。”手杖敲击着地板，韩九爷转身出去，对手下人说：“不管用什么办法，让他说出来秦越藏在哪。”

秦越从吊脚楼跑出来，一路上专找难走的路走，好不容易甩掉了穷追不舍的马仔。腿部中弹，估计伤到骨头，秦越已经疼的麻木。不敢从大路走，秦越拖着受伤的腿绕小路往警方设卡的地方走。  
伤口撕裂，新鲜的血液从伤口渗出，染红整块纱布。在因失血过多而昏迷的前一秒，秦越倒在特警面前，昏迷了两天才醒来。  
“秦越，你终于醒了？出了什么事，弄成这样？”  
秦越睁开眼，眼前看到是自己的上线连忠，根本没仔细听他说了什么，拽着他问，“威廉是不是我们的人？是不是？”  
过于想得到答案的秦越没注意到连忠说话时的一点犹豫，连忠说：“威廉是四方会第二大头目，他的资料你已经看过了，怎么可能是我们的人。到底出了什么事？”  
“韩九爷设了个局查内鬼，我暴露了，是威廉他救了我。”  
“韩九爷为了挖你出来，废了大心血。我们已经掌握了他贩毒的部分证据，只有证据确凿我们就能一举铲除四方会，封锁三道运毒路线。某种程度上说，你的任务已经完成了，安心修养吧。”

韩九爷放了话，这两天威廉自然免不了吃苦，可他就是死咬着不说。中间还有一次想跑，没跑多远就被抓了回来。  
“停，停吧。”见威廉开始吐血，韩九爷让打手停了下来。  
韩九爷走到威廉身旁，拽着威廉的头发迫使他仰起头，用手帕帮他擦干净嘴角的血。就这样没吃没睡的被绑了两天，威廉明显憔悴了许多。  
“九爷…”威廉一说话，殷红的鲜血顺着嘴角往下流。  
“秦越已经回到警局了，你开心了？”见威廉满嘴鲜血扯出一个狰狞的笑，韩九爷心中的怒火又高了三分。“你不会还等着你的小警察回来就你吧？就算他能把你救出去，你也是我四方会的人，就算死你也摆脱不了你的身份。再说了，你的小警察不也没来救你吗？你不是叛徒吗？那就让你身上永远带着四方会的印记。”  
让人把威廉松开，架着他进了放品酒台的房间。威廉上身的衣物被撕烂脱下，整个人正面朝下呈“大”字被绑在餐桌上。威廉所有的伤都在前面，青紫的伤痕贴着冰冷的桌面又是一阵刺痛。  
等了不多会儿，手下人推搡着两个人进来，一老一小，正是纹身店的爷俩。  
韩九爷拿出一张纸给两个人看，指了指身后桌子上被绑着的威廉。“给他纹上。”  
“韩…韩九爷，这里也没有工具啊…”  
一把刀扔在两人脚下，暖黄色灯光的照射下刀刃却泛着寒光，似有霞光万道瑞彩千条。韩九爷平静地说，“用这个。”  
看见花臂，这爷俩就认出了威廉，听说威廉惹恼了韩九爷，没想到韩九爷要这样整他。老爷子连忙跪下来，“韩九爷，这，这会出人命的。”  
韩九爷拿出枪，在爷俩面前上了膛，枪口抵着老头的脑袋，对他儿子说：“你去。不然你就等着给你老子收尸。”  
“韩九爷，没，没有麻药…”  
“用这个，我不会让他死的，放心，我留着他还有用。”  
接过韩九爷给的针管，里面已经灌满了液体。踉跄着挪到桌边，帮威廉注射了药剂。“威廉哥…”  
“没事，你动手吧。别得罪九爷。”  
白纸上画着一只凤凰，双翅张开，凤冠向下对着一轮红日嘶吼。男不纹凤女不纹龙，威廉哥是怎么得罪了韩九爷，要这样被侮辱。小孩心里想着，用酒精棉擦拭威廉的后背。这凤凰纹路细密繁杂几乎盖满整个后背，用刀割出来，不死也要折半条命。  
消了毒的刀尖沾上威廉的肩膀，第一刀下在凤尾，从左肩开始，一直划到脊椎。刀打磨的还算锋利，很轻易便刺破了皮肤，血珠从伤口处冒出来，可仅仅是划破没用，要用刀把比刀背还窄的那条皮肤割下来才行。  
威廉咬着牙忍耐，豆大的汗珠从额头冒出。双手握成拳，指甲刺破皮肤深入手心，转移后背上的一丝疼痛。一刀成线，两刀成行，第三刀才能把皮肤割下来。普通纹身只要承受一次痛苦，可割肉纹身要三次，三次扒皮拆骨之痛。  
一根尾翼没割完，威廉就已经受不住了，大声惨叫，“杀了我!杀了我，求你了！”  
韩九爷根本没有那么好心会给威廉打麻醉。针管里是安非他命，吊着威廉的神经，让他即使痛苦难耐也无法昏迷。挣扎着四肢，手腕上的绳索勒进皮肉，将绳索染成红色。每一次挣扎都牵扯到背后的伤口，血液顺着身体流到桌子上。  
威廉的挣扎让男孩难以下刀，也很容易破坏伤口的形状。为了不让花纹变形，韩九爷让两个人压着威廉的四肢不让他乱动，可两个人根本压不住威廉，韩九爷干脆直接让人卸了威廉的肩关节。双臂软塌塌的卸了力气，连动一动手指都十分痛苦。  
男孩看着威廉干净的后背在自己手下变得血肉模糊，眼泪滴在没被划伤的腰窝上。小声说着，“对不起，威廉哥。”  
韩九爷倒了杯红酒，抿着红酒看凤凰的图案在背上一点点成形。“录下来，给那个叫秦越的小警察寄过去。”  
摄像机对准威廉的脸，豆大的汗珠从额头滑下，滑进眼眶刺痛了眼睛，生理盐水止不住的从眼角流出。脸色和嘴唇都是惨白，唯有嘴角干涸的血迹给在白纸上添上一抹朱色。威廉的嗓子已经喊哑了，口腔里满是铁锈味。  
“有什么话要给你家小警察说的？不说可就没机会了。”韩九爷用手将威廉的头发理好，五官清晰的被拍摄进镜头里。  
威廉上嘴唇碰下嘴唇，似在说什么，却发不出来声音，只好无奈的闭上眼睛，用尽力气才憋出蚊子般大小声的几个字。  
镜头移上后背，半只凤凰已经成形，刀尖抬起，顺着刀刃往下滴着温热的血液。一刀刀修补着凤凰身上的鳞片，割下的皮肤被泡在水盆里，猩红的血水里泡着大大小小各种形状的皮肤。  
整个过程持续了六个小时，因为药物的作用威廉一直都是清醒的，清楚的感受到自己的皮肤被一点点划开，皮肤被割掉。哭叫了两个小时，威廉再也没有力气喊出声，疲惫的睁着眼，望着端坐面前的韩九爷，那人优雅的晃动着红酒杯，不时抿一下红酒，戏谑的对上威廉绝望的眼神。怕威廉中途受不住死了，韩九爷不时让人给威廉灌酒，疼久了，威廉也没觉得有多痛了。  
最后一条纹路被割出，沾满血迹的刀从男孩手里掉落，撞击地板发出哐当的响声。韩九爷起身走到威廉身边，欣赏着血肉模糊的红凤凰。最开始割出的尾翼血液已经干涸，红褐色的血痂狰狞的沾在肩头，整个背部几乎没有一块看得见皮肤原来的颜色。  
“这可是我专门为你准备的。”接过手下递过来的瓶子，韩九爷拧开酒封，对着威廉的后背倒了下去。  
水柱砸在伤口上，冲刷着还未干涸的血污。高浓度的白酒侵蚀着裸露的皮下组织，艳红的肌肉痉挛着，刚开始似千万只蚂蚁啃噬着骨肉，疼痛感愈演愈烈，最终完全麻木。  
威廉仰着头，拼命哀嚎，声音凄厉，似怨鬼呼号，似鬼神哭泣。张着嘴贪婪的呼吸着空气，喘息与嚎叫只会牵动着背后的伤口，加重痛苦。对威廉来说，现在能昏死过去也算是恩赐，可韩九爷不会让他舒服。  
从开始下刀旁边站着的小弟就一个接一个的离开，直到韩九爷往威廉身上倒酒，房间里只有威廉韩九爷和举着录像机的人。举着摄像机的小弟双手一直在抖，拍摄出的画面也抖个不停，酒窖外的人隔墙壁都能听到房间里的惨叫。  
“今个儿这叫破题，文章还在后头呢。”一瓶酒倒完，酒瓶落在地上摔了个粉碎。踩在玻璃碴上走出酒窖，韩九爷吩咐手下的人照顾好威廉，无论如何都不能让他死。  
有威廉的手下看不下去，偷偷给威廉打了止疼剂。简单的处理过威廉背后的伤口，将威廉的关节重新接上，扶着他做起身，纱布一圈圈缠在威廉身上，血水很快浸透了纱布。威廉已经没有力气逃了，双腿一直抖个不停，等他休息一会，几个手下才小心翼翼的扶着威廉到外间，重新把他吊绑起来。  
韩九爷再来已经是第二天了，伤口上长出了薄薄一层痂，和纱布粘在一起。  
“九...爷。”威廉已经没有力气再说话了，用气音叫着韩九爷。  
“为了他受那么多苦，值得吗？”  
威廉点点头。  
“今天该给那只凤凰上色了，威廉，你还得再忍忍。”  
一圈圈解下威廉身上的纱布，直到最后两三层被干涸的血液沾到一起。手下人将身上其他地方的纱布剪掉，一点点处理沾在伤口上的纱布。可韩九爷实在是等不下去，推开手下人，拽着一截纱布，硬生生从背上扯了下来，刚结成的一层薄痂和伤口分开，疼痛不亚于刚被划伤时。威廉耷拉着头，满脸的泪水，正如背后从伤口中源源不断涌出血珠，打湿裤子顺着裤架往下滴着猩红的血液。  
细小的伤口已经愈合，长出粉色的新肉，重新撕开的伤口里被灌进红色的墨水，在白皙的皮肤上格外明显。

 

秦越架着拐杖，从卫生间一点点挪回病床上。刚坐到床沿上，护士便推门进来。  
“秦越是吧，有人放在护士站让我们转交给你的。”  
“什么人？”秦越小心翼翼的接过来。  
“不知道，是个男人，带着口罩帽子没看清脸。”说完转身出去。  
秦越连忙叫住护士，“护士小姐，我想问一下，我什么时候能出院。”  
“等伤口愈合，大概两周左右。”  
“啊，谢谢了。”  
护士离开之后，秦越拿起床头柜上的小刀把被胶带缠住的盒子拆开。里面是一部手机，看起来没什么问题。开机后，手机里什么软件都没有，点开通话记录也是什么都没有。点开视频，里面只有一段视频，四分多钟长，缩略图是一片猩红色，看不出是什么东西。  
秦越点开视频，只看见沾满鲜血的双手握着一把刀，一点点割着一块皮肤，血液不断从伤口涌出。见惯了生死的人看点血，根本没什么感觉，可镜头开始移动，人体背部的线条逐渐清晰，看的出来背上是凤凰的图案。什么恶趣味？秦越心里想着。  
可镜头顺着脊背上移，趴着的人纹满纹身的双臂吸引了秦越的注意，下一秒面对镜头的便是威廉那张失了血色的脸。  
隔着屏幕，秦越都能感受到威廉的痛。他知道自己逃了出来韩九爷肯定不会轻饶威廉，可万万没想到，韩九爷会这样折磨威廉。一瞬间的心疼后，秦越却想着这是不是韩九爷的苦肉计，折磨威廉，让他回去救人，然后借机报复。  
视频还没有结束，威廉动了动唇似乎在说什么，可是秦越把音量调到最大也听不到声音。  
镜头拉远了，威廉上半身都出现在镜头里，趴在桌子上被缚住双臂。这一切的罪魁祸首出现在镜头里，开了一瓶酒尽数倒在威廉身上。撕心裂肺的哭嚎透过冰凉的机器传进秦越的耳朵，刺激着那颗滴血的心。窗外的乌鸦被惊起，扇动着翅膀嚎叫了几声飞走了。惨叫声结束，视频也结束了。手机摔在地上，屏幕从一角龟裂，布满整面屏幕。  
屏幕里威廉歇斯底里的叫喊着，双臂无法动弹，咬着牙连呼吸都成为一种痛苦，太阳穴旁青筋毕露。头发被汗湿成撮的贴在额头上，眉毛因痛苦而纠结在一起，眉间的挤出川字，眼睛怒睁似将眼角挣裂。  
秦越坐在床边低头出神，没注意开门进来的连忠。连忠拉过椅子，脚尖踢到那部摔在地上，屏幕粉碎的手机。捡起手机看向秦越，却看到秦越咬着牙盯着手机。按亮屏幕，画面还停留在视频最后一瞬，威廉那绝望而坚定的眼神，透过龟裂的屏幕震撼着秦越和连忠的心，那眼神触目苍凉。  
“这是刚才有人让护士送过来的。”秦越解释道。“拍摄的地点在酒窖，就在仓库下面，韩九爷的酒窖。”  
“这段视频韩三天前我们就收到了，没有拿给你看，没想到他们直接寄给你了。我们当天就查到了那个酒窖，赶到的时候，一个人都没有。”连忠顿了一下继续说：“就在昨天，公安部向我们缉毒大队发了联合行动的文件，要求我们协助他们解救一名侦查员同志。我们正在筹划行动，这次一定将四方会一网打尽。”  
“四方会还有卧底？是谁？”秦越连忙问。被威廉放走的时候，秦越怀疑过威廉是不是卧底，现在秦越多希望连忠说出威廉的名字。  
“这个，我们也不清楚，侦查员都是单线联系，你也知道，公安部不肯透露，我们也没有办法。你好好养伤争取早日归队。”  
秦越木讷的点点头，不知道在想些什么。“连局，这次行动能带我一起吗？”  
“你的腿？”  
“没关系，我可以在警车里等，不会妨碍行动。”

行动很顺利，在机场抓到了准备出逃的韩九爷，在各个聚点抓到四方会大大小小头目二十余人，收缴枪支上百把，毒品超过一千千克。  
可公安部的行动还没有停止，公安派出的侦查员还没找到，威廉还没找到。  
审讯室里公安的郗队长正在审讯韩九爷，讯问威廉的下落，可韩九爷死活不说。韩九爷不说，公安也不能停止搜救。秦越拦住郗一言，问他威廉是不是公安部的卧底，却只能得到含糊的回答，没有否认也没有肯定。  
秦越死皮赖脸的跟着公安的行动，终于在搜查韩九爷的别苑时。秦越在地下室发现了威廉。  
阴暗潮湿的地下室向上泛着阴气，不时有老鼠四处逃窜，灰色的鼠毛上沾了棕褐色的液体。地下室深处的房间里断断续续传出金属碰撞的声音，秦越打着手电筒往里走，越往里越觉得阴气逼人。从铁门外往里看，依稀辨别出一个人的轮廓。被吊绑的人背对着门口，血红色的凤凰爬在那人背上。  
“威廉...”秦越颤抖着声音叫出那个，他曾一直厌恶的名字。  
“唔...”那人回应的声音十分虚弱。  
秦越连忙叫来其他警员帮忙把威廉架出去。直到威廉见到阳光，秦越才有机会好好打量备受摧残的威廉。救护车还没赶到，警员们只好先让威廉爬在地上。威廉身上不正常的泛着绯红，用手一碰秦越吓得把手缩了回去。威廉的身体在发烫，仔细看向威廉的后背，有些伤口已经溃烂流脓。甚至脚腕上还有被老鼠啃噬过的痕迹，露出森森白骨。  
ICU外，秦越隔着玻璃看病床上的威廉，从威廉进手术室开始，秦越就一直在等。他也不知道自己在等什么，等威廉醒来还是等他死？  
郗一言拍了拍秦越的肩膀，让他坐下来，缓缓开口，“威廉的父母九年前死在毒贩手里，那时候威廉才十五岁。威廉十七岁的时候辍学做了小混混，打伤人进过少管所，后来被韩九爷收在手下当小弟，救过韩九爷一命被重用。后来韩九爷当上四方会的老大，干了许多不干净的生意。”  
“这些我都知道。”  
“那就说说你不知道的。威廉虽然是小混混但在大是大非面前还是拎的清楚，他自己找个机会进局子转了一圈成了我的线人，我答应他等抓住韩九爷，就破格让他进警队。从某种意义上说，威廉也算是公安部在四方会的卧底。”郗队犹豫了一下说，“你还在住院，第一天刚出手术室的时候，威廉他...还在叫你的名字。”  
听完郗队的话，秦越所有的坚强瞬间崩溃，他早就应该发现威廉是卧底才对。从第一次威廉帮他开始，他就应该意识到，可一时的冲动却让他丧失了理智。  
秦越可以出院了，但他的身体情况不适合再做侦查员，连忠让他转做文职，他不愿意，干脆自己辞职。可秦越对警察这个职业，对那身警服依旧恋恋不舍。没了工作，不用每天提心吊胆的过日子，不用怕睡着时会说梦话，不用怕某天身份败露死无葬身之地。可威廉还是没有醒过来，半死不活的吊着那口气，咽不下去也吐不出来。  
威廉那段被纹身的视频被秦越存在了自己的手机里，手指隔着屏幕抚摸着威廉的脸，似乎那些刀伤都伤在自己心口，割心剜胆般疼痛。重复看了无数遍视频，秦越才读出那段没有声音的唇语，他说：“我爱你。”  
秦越后悔了，为什么不在离开吊脚楼的那一天把威廉抱在怀里，带他一起走。为什么不在威廉向他讨要一个吻的时候给他一个吻。为什么没有早一点发现威廉是卧底。为什么不告诉他，如果他不是警察，他不是毒贩，他们一定能好好的在一起......  
等了五天，威廉终于醒了，除了惨白的墙壁，威廉第一眼看到的便是秦越。如今再见面，威廉也不知道怎么面对秦越，只要一看见秦越的脸，威廉的心便一阵绞痛，比被韩九爷折磨时还要难熬。  
威廉的身体还没有完全恢复，又在ICU躺了三天才转入普通病房。秦越每天从一日三餐到下床翻身都无微不至的照顾威廉。  
“秦越。”咽下秦越喂给他的最后一口白粥，威廉喊着秦越的名字。  
“怎么了？”秦越停下收拾碗碟的手，认真的看着威廉。  
“如果是因为我救了你，你在可怜我。或者因为以前在利用我感到内疚。其实...没有必要。”  
“我不是！我是因为...”因为喜欢？秦越愣住了，不知道怎么继续说下去。  
“不用骗自己，那段时间，不过是逢场作戏而已，我也没有喜欢你。”威廉说的每一个字都刺痛着自己的心脏，果然撒谎好难。可表面上十分淡定，仿佛在讲述一段任务一般平淡。“别难为自己。”威廉已经想通了，从一开始他就表错了情，也不怪秦越冷漠。现在秦越照顾他那么久，也算是补偿了。  
威廉的身体基本已经恢复了，秦越也要回医院复诊。趁着秦越不在的时候，威廉办了出院手续，一个人出院了，没有人知道他去了哪里。  
秦越回来时，只看被重新换过床单被罩的空空的床。威廉离开了，秦越的心似乎也跟着威廉一起走了。是可怜还是内疚？秦越不知道。是喜欢吗？秦越也不知道。他现在只想把威廉找回来，把那空缺的心找回来。  
一个人走在街上，走过他们俩曾经一起走过的地方。死里逃生的吊脚楼，有过云雨之欢的房间，勾心斗角的仓库，似乎只有一起坐在路边吃米线的时候称得上岁月静好，可那确是秦越利用威廉的开始。不知不觉走到了那条小巷，他们初见的小巷。从有目的的接近到利用，最后把自己折了进去，那人倒是逍遥一个人走了。  
走到小巷尽头，秦越叹了口气转身往回走。那间纹身店似乎还在营业，破旧的空调外机发出嗡嗡的声响向外散着热气。  
玻璃门被从里面拉开，秦越楞在原地。

**Author's Note:**

> 开放式结局。


End file.
